Blank
by conscientious
Summary: An echo of footsteps, a bark of laughter, a hastily written letter. The game piece of Imanity had been stolen. And to Sora and Shiro, with an idea of who the culprit could be, the whole situation seemed… fun. Then, when the newcomers arrived, with skills that could rival theirs, they knew that the fun was only just getting started. Co-written with another author, Sunlight Seeker.
1. Into Another World

**Date: July 10, 2014**

**Summoner: Alrighty, this is my first time writing a fanfic for anime, so yeah. I'll get better over time, hopefully. :D OH OHZ, SO I KNOW THIS IS MY PRIVATE ACCOUNT BUT I INVITED A GUEST. HER PEN NAME IS SUNLIGHT SEEKER. (Hopefully updates will be faster this way. xD) This'll be quite a challenge for us, since all of these characters are such geniuses. Stephanie Dola will probably be the easiest person for us to write for. xD I'm so excited since this is the first fanfic in this crossover category x3**

**Seeker: Hi. I enjoy torturing people. (I know - wonderful intro.)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own No Game No Life or Problem Children are Coming From Another World, Aren't They?, overly long and bothersome title to type and all.**

* * *

><p>A commotion. Someone in the palace was causing a commotion.<p>

"Brother, I can't sleep," Shiro whispered, poking her older brother's shoulder and sounding tired and sleep-deprived.

Sora opened one eye and yawned, propping himself up against the wall. He smirked. "Are you sure? I'm kind of surprised, hearing those words come from you."

Shiro nodded. "Mm, I know. It's our first time in five nights where we actually decided to sleep, and I can't sleep."

A crash. There was a crash in the palace.

"Someone is being too loud, Brother." Shiro stated, crawling into Sora's lap.

Sora sighed and directed his gaze to the shaft of moonlight filtering into their room. Stroking his sister's head, he replied, "Well, I suppose we should go silence them, then. I can't let you lose precious sleep over such a matter."

He gently picked his sister up and stood, placing her on the ground. Shiro reached out her hand. Sora took it without hesitation, a flicker of understanding coming between them.

"Ready, Shiro?"

"Always, Brother."

Sora opened his other eye and grinned. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Ah, what fun. What fun indeed." A figure stood on the roof of a palace tower, eyeing the siblings as the two casually ran towards the castle door, hand in hand. "I wonder how you two will deal with this current situation at hand. I'm sure you'll have fun. Much fun."<p>

The figure waved his hand and pulled out a card. The Joker card. He smiled a cheshire smile. "I've played my card. Now, let me see you play yours."

He dropped his card and watched it flutter towards the ground. Once it reached the shadows, a gust of wind caught it and returned it to the figure's open palm. "Oh my, looks like Fate wants me to play another card!"

Pulling out a tablet, he typed up three letters. "And now, to send them."

Printing them out, he folded the letters and placed them into three separate envelopes, writing their respective recipients' names on them.

Returning his gaze back to the two siblings, he recited, "Rule Ten: Let's all have fun and play together!"

Smiling widely, the figure let go of the three envelopes and, along with his Joker card, let them scatter with the wind. With a _whoosh_, they sailed away, and the figure shimmered for a second—just enough for a glimpse of colors—then was gone.

* * *

><p>Izayoi leisurely rested in a field of flowers, staring at the clear blue sky and watching the clouds lazily roll past. He sighed and drawled, "I'm bored. Very bored. So bored, in fact, that if I sold my boredom, I'm positive that I could make a fortune."<p>

For a second, he actually thought, _Didn't I say that before?_

_Why is that important? _He shook his head. That's right. It wasn't important.

Their Gift Games had come to a standstill, as the No Names, or at the very least, Jin and Black Rabbit, wanted to strategize more, in order to secure their chances of retaining the Moon Rabbit flag. This was the explanation for his boredom.

Poor him.

The others had agreed, so he had no choice but to participate. After stating his opinions (which resulted in Black Rabbit and Asuka fuming at him, much to his amusement), he had left the room to use the bathroom. And after the bathroom, he hadn't really felt like returning to the meeting, as it was boring, so he took to laying in the field.

And now he was bored. Almost as bored as he would've been if he went to the meeting.

After staring at the clouds for a little while more, he stood up and yawned, stretching to get his blood pumping again. As he stretched and yawned, something white and fluttering towards him caught his eye. Reaching out, he caught it and peered at it curiously.

It was an envelope.

With his name on it, etched in black ink.

A bright multicolored seal sealed it shut.

"Huh? Is this you again, Black Rabbit?" Izayoi questioned, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

He observed it for a while, curiosity finally winning over his sense of caution (not that he had any). Shrugging, he opened the seal.

Only to find some words that were quite mysteriously intriguing.

**Sakamaki Izayoi,**

**Be prepared for something fun!**

After reading it, he wondered, "Who sent this? A challenger?"

Smirking, he decided to head back to the others, to see if they were finished strategizing or not. Tucking the letter into his pocket, he smiled and said, "I'm _always_ ready for some fun."

"Really? Great!" A voice sounded out. "Then let me show you the _real _game world!"

In a second, the world spun and disappeared into a whirl of colors.

* * *

><p>Asuka sat on top of Deen. Exhausted by the hard work and from listening to Black Rabbit talk for a whole hour, she finally excused herself and lounged in the sun.<p>

Closing her eyes for a second, she felt something light and papery land on her face.

Opening her eyes, she slapped a hand over her face and pulled it off.

The rainbow seal shone in the sunlight.

Turning it over, she wondered if it was for Black Rabbit.

Her name was written on the front in fancy black calligraphy.

_So much for that._

Curious, she opened the letter.

* * *

><p>Yō patiently sat the meeting table, watching Black Rabbit and Jin animately discuss and strategize for the No Names.<p>

Smiling to herself, she thought, _Izayoi-kun sure takes his time in the bathroom._

"Um… Jin-chan? May I be excused?" She called, deliberately avoiding Black Rabbit.

Jin nodded. "Go ahead. Black Rabbit-san and I will figure it out."

"Thank you." She carefully got up, carrying Calico Cat in her arms.

He meowed in protest, having fallen asleep during the meeting.

"It's okay, Calico Cat," she whispered in his ear. "We're escaping now."

"Thank goodness," he replied, his scratchy cat voice even more hoarse after a nap.

As she walked outside, she told him, "I'm sure that Izayoi isn't actually going to the restroom. In fact, he's probably having fun right now. So we're going to go outside to find some fun for ourselves as well."

"Okay." He licked his paw.

Suddenly, he jumped out of her arms and dashed away.

"Calico Cat!" She yelled, racing after him.

When she finally caught him, he had an envelope in his mouth.

"Yō-chan, I found another one." he said, his words slightly muffled.

"Oh, thank you, Calico Cat," she gasped, out of air from the long run.

The cream colored paper, the seal, and the ink black as night caught her attention.

It was addressed to… her?

She opened the envelope.

* * *

><p>Sora and Shiro burst into the palace, immediately heading towards the old King's bedroom. They reasoned that if someone had broken in, they would most likely head towards their goal's residence.<p>

As they ran, Sora smirked. "You would think that a criminal would know to be quiet."

Shiro nodded and silently tugged on her brother's hand, urging him to go faster. "Onii, they might get away. Hurry up."

"Your brother's going as fast as he can," Sora said, smiling, although he ran faster.

When they reached the room, they sighed.

"What a horrible criminal."

It looked completely ransacked. The criminal didn't even attempt to hide evidence.

"Obviously a first-timer," Shiro stated softly.

"C'mon, let's take a look at the clues," Sora said, letting go of Shiro's hand. "Be careful, and don't get yourself cut."

After wafting through the overthrown furniture and shattered glass pieces for a while, Shiro walked back over to her brother and tugged on the hem of his shirt. "Onii, what if the criminal wanted us to find evidence? What if the evidence is fake?"

Sora paused his searchings and turned around. "Shiro, you are a genius."

"I know that. Tell me more."

"My little sister right here is a genius! She's so smart that no one could reach her level of thoughts!" Sora said, rubbing Shiro's head affectionately.

"Onii~"

"So, why would you think this?" Sora asked, still rubbing Shiro's head.

"Onii, rub here," Shiro said, repositioning Sora's hand.

"No criminal would leave this much evidence behind," Sora said while rubbing. "Well, unless they were in a hurry. But, why would they be in a hurry? No one was chasing after them…"

"Onii, you really aren't intelligent, are you?" Shiro gave him a look.

Sora laughed and scratched the back of his head, trying to ignore the painful jab that had struck through his heart. "Shiro, your older brother is trying."

Ignoring his comment, Shiro placed his hand back on her head, urging him to continue rubbing, and said, "Remember rule one? All murder, war, and robbery is forbidden in this world."

"So you're saying that there might not've been a robbery at all, but something else?"

Shiro nodded. "They might've created this mess to catch our attention. I'm thinking that… they're challenging us."

Sora's face darkened in a satisfied way. "To a _game_, perhaps?"

Shiro nodded. "Onii, look over there," she said, pointing to the pedestal on the balcony.

At first, nothing seemed out of place. That was until Sora realized what was missing.

"They stole our game piece, didn't they?"

"Mm. And I found a piece of paper laying next to the pedestal. It says:

**Sora and Shiro,**

**I brought you to this world mainly to play with you. And now the time has come. I challenge you to a game. Or rather, multiple games. What games, you ask? You shall find out soon enough.**

**Let's all have fun and play together!**

**Like Old Pals,**

**You-know-who**"

Sora smiled deviously. "Shiro, who brought us to this world?"

"Tet."

"Who's challenging us?"

"Tet."

"That's right. Our time has come to show him Blank's true power." Chuckling to himself, he pulled out his iPhone and typed in, "Current Goal: Defeat Tet."

"The One True God broke a rule," Shiro said.

"And that makes it all the more fun," Sora replied. "Now Shiro, remember," he started, holding out his hand.

"Blank never loses," Shiro finished, grasping his hand in hers.

* * *

><p>When the three opened their eyes, the first thing they saw was a rush of colors.<p>

The first thing they heard was the sonic boom.

The first thing they felt was air.

The first thing they thought was, _GAAAAAAH!_

Except for Izayoi, of course. What else would be expected?

They were falling from approximately 10,000 meters in the air. Fun.

Ha. Right.

"Hello! Welcome to my world!" A cheery voice interrupted their panicked thoughts.

"What the (CENSORED!) is going on?" Izayoi yelled over the rushing wind.

"Is this how you greet everyone to your world?" Asuka screamed.

"Nope! The last time, we held onto her ears! According to her, it was quite painful!" Izayoi replied, smiling at the memory.

"No, not you! The person welcoming us!"

"Well, yeah, of course this is how I greet others to my world! It's all the more fun!" The speaker replied, laughing loudly.

It was certainly a strange person. Despite how much they'd gone through, from animal-people to demons, this was far by the weirdest. He had multi-colored hair that looked completely natural, different colored eyes with tattoos around them, and strange clothing.

"That doesn't help anything. Tell me the truth. What is happening?" Asuka's eyes flashed and she stared straight into his eyes, willing herself to control him while falling through the air at a supersonic speed.

Instead, he clapped his hands, unfazed. "Wonderful! Your powers will make everything even more fun! But unfortunately, they don't work on me. Oh, well!"

_So he's a higher level being. A demon lord?_ She thought.

_No_, she decided. _He doesn't look like one._

From what she had seen, they typically had pointy teeth and were overly conceited. This guy had completely normal looks other than the strange colors of his face and hair, and seemed to be completely innocent. If her powers had worked on him, she would've thought he would be just another child falling through the air. You know, because there are so many of them.

Not.

"If you want to survive in this world and get back to yours, you need to know the ten rules!" He called.

"So, what are they, then?" Yō asked, speaking for the first time since they started falling from the sky.

"Rule One: All murder, war, and robbery is forbidden in the world."

"You call that fun?" Izayoi shouted over the wind.

"Rule Two: All conflicts in this world will be resolved through games."

"Okay, that's better," Izayoi admitted.

"Rule Three: In games, each player will bet something that they agree is of equal value," the strange boy said, ignoring Izayoi.

"That's not too unlike our world," Yō said softly.

"Gift Games…" Asuka said, thinking hard.

"Rule Four: As long as it doesn't go against pledge three, anything may be bet, and any game may be played."

"Hm…" Izayoi got a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Don't you dare!" Asuka yelled.

_We're getting closer to the ground… what'll Asuka-san do?_ Yō thought, worried. _Izayoi-san can just crash and be fine, I can walk through air…_

"Rule Five: The challenged party has the right to decide the rules of the game."

The ground zoomed closer to them.

"Rule Six: Any bets made in accordance with the pledges must be upheld."

"No problem with that," Asuka smiled. "I can make sure of it."

"Rule Seven: Conflicts between groups will be conducted by designated representatives with absolute authority."

"Like kings?" Yō asked, curious, despite her worries for her friend.

"Yes! Rule Eight: Being caught cheating during a game is grounds for an instant loss."

"Darn it…" Izayoi sighed.

"Rule Nine: In the name of God, the previous rules may never be changed."

"And that 'God' is…?" Asuka asked.

"Me, of course," he replied matter-of-factly.

Ignoring their stares, he continued.

"And finally, Rule Ten: Let's all have fun and play together!"

With that, he vanished, leaving them falling to the ground.

Quickly, Yō righted herself and jumped. Carefully stepping on the air, she landed on the ground.

_Asuka-chan will be fine_, she thought. _If she can outwit and survive a Demon Lord, she can survive a huge fall._

More confident in her friend's abilities, she stood and watched, prepared to help her if she couldn't do anything.

Asuka was falling.

Most obvious statement ever. But she was.

Watching the ground close up on her at an alarmingly fast rate, Asuka decided that she didn't want to become a grease spot in the grass. Using her eyes, she gazed around in search for something that would help her land safely.

In the distance, a flock of birds flew by. Using her Authority, she called out, "Help me land safely!"

The birds immediately flew over and carried her to the ground, absorbing her impact.

"Sorry," she muttered to the birds as they flew away.

A little ways away, Izayoi smirked and said, "Not bad, Asuka-chan!"

"Did you just say… 'chan'?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I was complimenting you."

"And just what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Guys, I think we should be more focused on finding out where we are," Yō suggested quietly.

They stood up and looked around.

They were standing on a floating island in the middle of nowhere, with other floating islands floating around it.

Makes total sense.

"These floating islands are shaped like something…" Izayoi frowned, deep in thought.

"Hm? They just look strange to me. Were they formed naturally?" Asuka stared at one close to their right.

"Chess! Chess pieces." Izayoi snapped his fingers.

"Chess?" Asuka stared curiously, staring at the islands and then back at him.

Izayoi shrugged. "Just an observation about the land formation. Might help us later."

Asuka tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Maybe."

"So… how are we supposed to get off of this floating island? There are no stairs," Yō said.

"We jump!" Izayoi replied with a grin.

He reached out a hand and smiled mischievously. "Asuka-_chan_, hold onto my hand. We're gonna jump some islands."

"What? Hey!" She yelled as she was pulled along.

Yō stared at their descending figures for a second before jumping after them.

_Thank goodness for the Gryphon powers_, she thought.

Looking down, she realized that towns and civilizations were whizzing past.

"Izayoi-san! Asuka-san! Look down!" she called out to them, grateful for the gift of sound she was granted from her friend, the lion.

"I would really like to, but I get the feeling I'm going too faaaaaaa-" Asuka got cut off as Izayoi landed on another island and took off again. "Hey! Can't you jump a little softer?"

"Not a chance!" Izayoi laughed, deliberately landing harder and making their journey through the air more rough. "Yō-chan, let's land somewhere down there!"

Purposefully avoiding a landing on the closest floating island, he allowed himself, as well as his "luggage", to plummet towards the rocky terrain below.

"Aye!" Yō gracefully stepped through the air towards the general area in which the other two were headed.

"Uh… Izayoi-san?" She asked hesitantly, turning around to face the two plummeting down to the ground. "You do realize that you're… kinda holding someone else who is very likely to fall to their death any second?"

"Yeah. Your point?" He yelled.

"Nothing," she sighed, offering a convincing smile and turning around.

The impact for Asuka was rough. Debris and dust splayed everywhere, causing her to cough and hack.

And then Izayoi, of course, stood up casually without a scratch or so much of a blink. Leaning against the side of the crater his impact had created, he smiled widely. "We fell into Little Garden to help the No Names, right?"

The other two nodded.

"So that means we must've been sent here for a reason. Maybe for the same reason? To help someone?"

"Maybe…" Yō replied, nodding in agreement.

"That's great! I wonder who our damsels-in-distress will be this time!" Pausing, a dangerous gleam entered Izayoi's eyes. "Hopefully, they'll look good in cosplay."

"Um, no." Asuka said curtly.

Showing no signs of rejection, Izayoi brushed himself off and said, "Whatever. Let's go have some fun!"

_I'm gonna regret this_, Asuka thought to herself as he tugged them along.

* * *

><p><strong>Summoner: I think… that I had a lot more fun in writing this than I should've. xD<strong>

**Seeker: Pretty darn fun, too… Yes, I am evil. Oh, by the way, guess the ship!**

**Summoner: Only one ship was mentioned so far, by the way. :D So how was it? Rushed? Genius (we doubt)? Appallingly bad? Do you think we captured their character? Or naw? Review if you'd like! :D**

**Seeker: I'll be totally unbiased. We got them almost completely in character. Thanks for reading, and go. Shoo. Why are you still reading? Go! Bye!**

**Summoner: Ouch, Seeker! So cold. umu xD kiddingz. Bai!**

**Seeker: What the (CENSORED!) are you doing here, still reading? Go! Bye!**


	2. Boing, I Say!

**Date: July 27, 2014**

**Summoner: ...And, we're back. Enjoy! :3**

**Seeker: :3. I like cats. I love every kind of cat. I just wanna hug all them but I can't - can't hug every cat. Can't hug every cat.**

**Summoner: Calico Cat! :D Anyway, to clear up any Confucius, this fic takes place after both animes' first seasons' end. **

**Seeker: :3 I will torment your souls.**

**Disclaimer: Problem Children and No Game No Life aren't ours to own, aren't they? (Ha ha see what we did there? x3 [Seeker: /(-_-0) Obviously, that was Summoner.])**

* * *

><p>"Do you know where you're going?" Asuka asked Izayoi, exasperated.<p>

"No. Duh." He rolled his eyes.

Yō ignored the two and started speaking with a couple animals, asking for directions.

"Guys, from what I get from my animal friends, we're in the Werebeasts' territory, which is apparently now the Imanity's property." Yō stated, turning towards the two.

"Not helping…" Asuka started.

"What's a Werebeast? And what's the Imanity?" Izayoi interrupted.

Yō simply shrugged and kept walking.

When she stayed silent too long, Izayoi yawned over-dramatically and stretched, placing his hands behind his head. "This is boring. So uneventful."

"You're going to jinx it," Asuka deadpanned.

Yō shook her head and smiled.

The three continued along in silence.

* * *

><p>The pair had stared at the rubble for a bit longer before deciding to go get a snack.<p>

In other words, they basically lost interest for the time being.

"Well, Onii, that was pointless." Shiro stated matter-of-factly, sipping on a bowl of ramen.

"Yeah." Sora took out his phone, tapped on a little bird icon, and started playing Flappy Bird. "Man, this game is too easy."

"Onii, you're seriously playing that boring game?"

"Well we have nothing better to do, Shiro."

"Let's tell Steph about this," Shiro suggested.

"Steph would be useless."

"Kurami-san, then."

"Alright, later. When I finish beating the crap outta this game."

"Okay." Eyes sparkling, Shiro gave him a thumbs up. "You got this."

"Oi, you sound like you're mocking me."

"Yeah." Shiro slowly sucked out a noodle, shrugging.

"Can't blame you. Let's go back to the wreck in a couple minutes, okay? I think we missed something."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Boring! Boring, I say!" Tet watched the three Problem Children make their way through the Werebeast territory. "I thought people like you would be interesting! But you're so drab! Drab! Boring! Drab!"<p>

Yes, the One True God was throwing a temper tantrum. Got a problem with that? Fine, if you do, leave. Bye!

Okay, those of you still here, let's continue.

Sighing, he lay down and stared around at the floating chess pieces.

Something quite curious drifted lazily into his mind, processing slowly.

Suddenly, the god sat up straight and counted the floating pieces.

Fifteen.

There are sixteen types of game pieces in chess.

"Ah! Something interesting! At last. Fun!"

He clapped his hands a couple times.

"Should I speed things up?" He wondered, not knowing whether he wanted to get to the fun part.

"Of course I should!" He laughed, pulling out a deck of cards.

Deftly, he dealt out enough cards for a game of poker with two people.

The last two cards were held tightly in his hand.

He turned them over. One was a queen of spades. The other - a joker card.

"Oh, yes. I spent my other one already. I must get some replacements soon."

A light breeze swept the lonely island; several invisible cards rustled as they showered down into what was below.

He held onto his remaining card, not ready to let it go.

"Only two cards per game. This is only a little problem. Just resolved with a -" he clapped his hands loudly again, the sound echoing across the desolate scene.

He didn't seem bothered that nothing seemed to happen.

"This'll help! Now." He turned his attention to Blank.

"If only I could use this card! Alas, my instincts tell me that this will be useful later, and it must be saved." Longingly, he stared at the pair searching through the castle.

Smiling, he sat down.

"Now. Let's start this game of poker. The fun…" he said, picking up his set.

His cards stared back up at him.

"… is yet to come."

* * *

><p><strong>Summoner: Sorry about the length! It was a good stopping point. Hehe.<strong>

**Seeker: My idea. Des.**

**Summoner: Yeah. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. :D Thanks for reading! Review if desired! Oh, yeah, something funny. So at the part where Tet is all, "Boring! Boring, I say!", Seeker here thought he said, "Boing! Boing, I say!" xD**

**Seeker: And after that, I still kept misreading every "boring" as "boing". It made everything more interesting. :3**

**Summoner: Yeah... erm... you can leave now. The chapter's over. Meeting adjourned. xD**

**Seeker: But review still. Des.**


	3. Finding Something Illegal

**Date: August 12, 2014**

**Seeker: HAI! WE BACK!**

**Summoner:**

**Seeker: Summoner can't talk right now, because she somehow managed to knock over her keyboard and break it. So I can make her say whatever I want!**

**Summoner: !**

**Seeker: Hehe, just kidding. I'm not that mean. Or am I?**

**Summoner: *nodding***

**Seeker: Oh, well.**

**Disclaimer: I like potatoes. There is a squirrel staring at me. Seriously. No own either of these animes. STOP IT SQUIRREL~**

* * *

><p>Ramen gone. Game face on. The siblings of Blank; ready to investigate.<p>

"WAIT!" Sora shouted. They skidded to a halt.

…

"Eh?" Shiro asked.

He dashed back into the kitchen, emerging with his mouth stuffed.

After swallowing, he explained, "I needed a donut."

Shiro nodded, saying nothing.

"So… what are we waiting for?" Sora continued.

"You," Shiro replied in her usual Shiro-y voice.

Sora ignored her and said, "Let's go…"

He trailed off, realizing that Shiro had already tugged him away.

_Wonderful,_ he thought.

**『 』**

A gust of wind blew through the king's bedroom.

"Nothing's changed," Shiro said.

"Are you sure?" Sora raised an eyebrow and held up a joker card.

"Oh."

It shimmered slightly, little lights dancing back and forth on it, blurring the features.

Shiro pulled out her phone and snapped a photo.

"Just in case," she replied to Sora's questioning look.

"Why don't we just look closely at it? I've got a good memory, and so do you." Sora held the card closer to his face to inspect it.

In a flash, the card disappeared.

"That's why." Shiro stated.

Tapping on the Photos icon on her phone's screen, she zoomed in on the picture.

"Onii, look," she said, pointing at the card.

The features were blurred so that all the distinguishing features of the joker card weren't visible.

"Coincidence?" Sora asked slowly.

They looked at each other.

"I think not," Shiro replied.

They studied the picture for a little while longer.

"Hey, Onii…" Shiro said, her nose twitching. "Something smells."

* * *

><p>Flames. The kingdom of Imanity was up in flames.<p>

She could smell it before she could see it, as always.

Something was up. Did her masters know?

She opened her eyes. The images of the fire danced through her head, constantly reminding her.

Of back then.

Of before.

Shaking her head, she flew out of bed.

She had to warn her masters.

Gliding through the hallways, she heard voices in the old king's chamber.

She burst through the door, entering just in time to see Shiro snap a photo.

"M-Masters! There's a fire blazing through the kingdom!" she cried, panicking uncharacteristically.

"We know." Shiro said, giving Jibril a thumbs up to signify that everything was okay.

"Shouldn't we be doing something about it?" Jibril prodded, waiting for orders.

"Hm, yeah, I suppose so." Sora replied nonchalantly, glancing at the burning kingdom. "And to think that all I wanted to do was sleep…"

Shiro nodded, yawning. "Onii, we should hurry up. People might get hurt."

"Fine…" Sora sighed. "Just a second… how are we gonna put out this fire?"

Shiro shrugged.

Jibril shook her head sadly. How could her masters be so dumb at times? "Isn't it obvious? We cast a spell."

* * *

><p>"Sometimes, when traveling, you need to pull aside and ask someone for directions," Izayoi consoled.<p>

"In other words, we're lost," Asuka translated.

"No, no, not lost. We're simply in need of a map or something."

"Same difference."

"Calico Cat says that the Imanity are humans," Yō offered.

"Great! Let's look for the Imanity's kingdom, then." Izayoi said, smiling.

"Excuse me, but where's the kingdom of Imanity?" Asuka asked a young dog girl with soft brown eyes and shoulder length yellow hair.

"Over there." The girl replied vaguely.

"I'm sorry, but could you point me in the direction, please?"

"Over there."

Asuka bit her lip.

"Over there is over there." The girl said, nodding and walking away as if the question had been answered.

Izayoi sighed and stretched. "Well, that's what you get for asking a kid."

Asuka huffed slightly.

Seeing an elderly cat man with a hunched back and beady eyes, Izayoi called out, "Hey, you! How can we get to Imanity's kingdom from here?"

The man glared at Izayoi's lack of politeness, and replied stiffly, "Walk in the direction of the king chess piece."

Izayoi raised an eyebrow and scanned the land, spotting a king piece-like mountain in the background. He nodded and headed off. Asuka and Yō bowed and, with a thank you, followed closely after.

* * *

><p>"Cookies... the cookies are burning..." Stephanie mumbled, turning over in her bed, sleeping soundly.<p>

"It smells kind of... bad..." Steph murmured, nibbling on her bed sheet.

"It tastes... like cardboard..." Cue a cough of slight disdain.

Suddenly, she jolted forward, falling off her bed. "Why did the cookie shrivel and burst into flames?" she exclaimed, miraculously still asleep.

* * *

><p>"Aw, look, Jibril. You've really done it now," Sora drawled, a smirk evident in his voice.<p>

"Nice try," Shiro said, giving Jibril a thumbs up.

"Ah, no! I screwed up!" Jibril said rather loudly, sounding frantic.

The city wasn't in flames anymore. All was fine. Or not.

Now it was flooded.

"Maybe... I could use a spell to blow the water away," Jibril offered weakly.

"Yeah, and cause a hurricane in the process. Go for it." Sora replied sarcastically.

"Onii, you're being mean." Shiro reprimanded.

"That's the point."

...

"Onii, I think we should help now."

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "But how? Sure, we're great at games, but that doesn't mean our physical bodies are in the best shape."

"I can still try to blow dry the water away," Jibril said, shouldering a gigantic hair dryer.

After eyeing it in surprise for a while, Sora asked, "Where'd you get that?"

Cue a shrug of indifference. "A spell."

...

Turning towards Shiro, Sora questioned, "You've got any better ideas?"

Shiro looked at the hair dryer, then at Jibril. With an air of laziness, she shrugged.

"Alright, then." Sora grinned. "Go for it!"

None of them noticed the tiny spiral of a flame inexplainably breaking through the waves and floating into a figure's open palm.

* * *

><p>"Oh? What's this?" Tet wondered, poking at the flame that had found itself in his hand. Sniffing at it, he concluded, "Something out of control. Interesting..."<p>

He grinned widely. "Maybe this can make things even more fun!"

Sitting down, he sighed dramatically. "And here I thought all was lost and boringness would rule the world."

As he sat and reveled in relief, something that very closely resembled an orange flame flared in the corner of his eye.

Tet scrunched up his eyebrows and turned his head slightly, inspecting the flame- like item.

"There's only one thing that could cause such a fiery image to appear..." Tet stated, eyeing it suspiciously.

When he spoke next, thinly veiled anger and annoyance was evident in his tone. "Someone must've broken a rule."

* * *

><p><strong>Summoner: I fixed my keyboard! Apparently, I pressed F3 and locked the keys. xD I'll have you know that this is the first fanfic I've ever written while being able to write it without having to force myself to write. I really didn't have to think too hard for this one. Maybe this is what authors mean by having the story simply "come to them"? I like the feeling. x) *is waiting for Seeker to speak*<strong>

**Seeker: *speaks* Isn't she such a wonderful mechanic. I'm surprised that she's not a daughter of Hephaestus. (They need a font for sarcasm, I'm desperately needing one.) When I write, I just… write. (I have such a way with words.)**

**Summoner: But I wrote most of this chapter if you couldn't tell from the OOCness. xD Review if desired!**

**Replies to Reviewers with Questions**

**The 10th Wand: Alright, to your review on the first chappie: No, that's not the ship we intended, but we guess if you guessed wrong, then we must make it more obvious, yes? x) To your review on the second chappie: We are reletively young and are not yet teens. But of course, that was Seeker. xD Thanks very much for taking the time to review on both chappies! (What the crap autocorrect wants to change chappies to crappies.)**

**Bladedknight: Yeah, we see what you're getting at. But we can ensure you that, most likely, none of that will happen. :D But thanks for sharing your concern!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We'll give shout outs in the next chappie, as this A.N. is long enough as it is. xD**


End file.
